This invention relates to golf club sets. More in particular, it relates to golf club sets in which any golf club has a substantially equal level of hitting easiness irrespective of its club number, and which can make equal in directivity of a hit ball golf clubs having lower club numbers which are difficult to handle particularly for amateur golf players, to golf clubs having higher club numbers.
Generally, a golf club set comprises the combination of a series of golf clubs ranging from the club numbers of 1 to 5 in the case of a wood type golf club set and the combination of a series of golf clubs ranging from the club numbers 1 to 9, PW (pitching wedge) and 5 W (sand wedge) in the case of an iron type golf club set. The lower the golf club number, the longer becomes a club shaft and the smaller a loft angle of the face of the club head. Therefore, the lower the golf club number, the more difficult becomes the golf club for an amateur golf player to handle, so that a miss shot is likely to occur and a ball is likely to slice to the right at the time of hitting. Accordingly, the amateur golf players in general seldom use the golf clubs having lower club numbers, and these clubs are mostly kept stored in a golf bag as decorative items.